Minecraft Live
by Escritor desequilibrado
Summary: Vengan a ver como un simple chico logra escapar de una aburrida vida para adentrarse en una tierra de fantasias y locura repleta de batallas adversidades y romance
1. la llegada

Bueno esta es mi primera historia, no esperen la gran cosa soy solo un novato pero no sean tan malos conmigo, se aceptan criticas siempre y cuando sean constructiva y no solo hecha por algún "heater". Sin más aquí el primer capitulo

Live in Minecraft.

Prologo.

Vengan pequeños, pequeñas y jóvenes a escuchar esta historia de valentía y heroísmo que narra el cómo un joven solitario se encuentra de la nada en un mundo totalmente salvaje e inexplorado y logro domar a sus bestias, vengan y escuche del como logramos sobrevivir y vivir en Minecraft.

Capitulo 1. Vida Monótona

Nos encontramos en una simple casa en la que, en una habitación y entre sabanas desarregladas, se podía observar a un joven que de manera tranquila dormía hasta que se vio interrumpido por un despertador a su lado, que de manera incesante, se disponía a interrumpir los sueños de nuestro protagonista para luego de un golpe, que descompuso al aparato debido a que quedo aplastado por la fuerza del joven, este cesara de sonar su alarma. El joven levantándose, sin mucha habilidad, de la confortable comodidad de su cama se dispuso a ir al baño para darse una ducha, y luego de unos minutos sale de nuevo para poder apreciar mejor su aspecto.

Este chico aparentaba los 19 años de piel clara como la nieve y cabello totalmente oscuro como el espacio, ojos de un extraño y singular color morado media unos 1.94m vistiendo un traje formal hecho a la medida que consistía en un saco negro con una camisa blanca por debajo que era acompañada por una corbata morada, unos pantalones y zapatos negros formales, este respondía al nombre Marcus Rivas.

Este ahora se encontraba en la cocina de su pequeña casa y sacando una bandeja con unos cuantos ingredientes más de la alacena, se dispone a preparar su comida.

El chico de ojos morado vivía solo a causa de que su madre murió hace 3 años a causa de una enfermedad aun desconocida y su padre desapareció cuando el tan solo tenía 7 años, luego de perder a su madre este quedo con la fortuna que le fue heredado por sus dos progenitores, que a pesar de ser una suma de dinero muy factible para un estilo de vida con lujos, a este no le gustaba ser visto como el vanidoso o arrogante "niño rico "razón por la cual siempre prefería un estilo de vida más humilde y tranquila.

Luego de terminar con la preparación de su desayuno y prepararse para comer este joven de pelo oscuro enciende un televisor para poder ver las noticias de la mañana en la que se encontraba un reportaje un tanto especial en el que se encontraba lo siguiente.

-Hoy en el las noticias del canal 5 les presentaremos un reportaje sobre la investigación de unos de los fenómenos meteorológicos mas increíbles que se pueden avistar desde la aparición de los seres humanos-anunciaba un presentador hablándole a la cámara mientras a sus espaldas se desarrolla la escena en la que se observan a varios científicos analizando papeles y escribiendo resultados en una computadora.

-tenemos al profesor Richard Foretman para explicarnos este fenómeno tan singular, por favor profesor Richard explíquenos el fenómeno meteorológico que se presentara en unas horas.-declaro el mismo reportero mientras que a su lado aparecía un hombre en bata de laboratorio y gafas que se veía de una avanzada edad.

-Buenas días caballero, como sabrá estamos a punto de presenciar un efecto en el espectro de la luz en algunas horas, así que le explicare todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora, este singular fenómeno llamado sol purpura se dará en algunas horas, esto fenómeno no tiene repercusiones en la materia orgánica pero, al igual que una erupción solar, dejara deshabilitado todo artefacto mecánico sin importar si es análogo o digital, esto se debe a que las partículas que se encuentran en esta erupción neutralizan el movimiento tanto de electrones como de neutrones haciendo que no se pueda producir energía, pero, la particularidad de este fenómeno radica en que debido a la posición de la tierra la luna y el sol, en el momento de la erupción estaremos a alcance y trayectoria perfecta de esta onda de choque haciendo que no haya energía por más de unas horas como se fue previsto en un primer lugar- dijo dando su mejor explicación el científico ante las cámaras.

-Ok profesor, pero podría explicarnos también el tan particular color que representara este fenómeno, digo, ¿Por qué el sol se vera de un color purpura?-dijo el reportero formulando una nueva pregunta al científico.

-Caballero, la verdad aun no hemos descifrado el porqué este color, pero, creemos que la lineación del sol con la tierra, condiciones, y la contaminación de la atmosfera, la luz alrededor del sol se degradara hasta el punto de dar la alucinación de presentar un color morado-dio una nueva, aunque muy ambigua, respuesta el científico.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por su tiempo doctor Richard, volvemos al estudio- agradeció el reportero dando fin a su segmento.

Luego de esta particular noticia el joven solamente se dispuso a apagar la televisión y a prepararse para cuando este fenómeno ocurriera, desconectando cualquier aparato electrónico, a excepción de su computadora, para evitar que se vea afectado por la corriente eléctrica en el momento del apagón.

Luego de realizar esta acción se sentó frente a su ordenador disponiéndose a jugar un curioso juego llamado _**Minecraft**_ , un juego donde todo era cubico, no se trataba de salvar a una princesa de un castillo ni de combatir una infección, solo era sobrevivir al mundo por tu cuenta aprendiendo del ensayo y error, esa era la esencia del juego: sobrevive por tu cuenta y hazte fuerte.

Luego de un par de horas entretenido en el juego, nuestro protagonista desconecta su computadora ya que se acercaba el momento que predijeron para el fenómeno.

Minutos antes de que algo ocurriera la vista del chico se empezó a nublar teniendo como consecuencia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, justo en el momento en el que el fenómeno natural ocurre el joven puede sentir como su cuerpo cae pesado de rodillas en el piso gritando por el dolor de su cabeza soltando algunas lagrimas y con algunas pocas fuerzas más el joven siguió un vago instinto y se asomo por su ventana viendo como el cielo había ennegrecido y se veía a lo lejos una silueta volando en este, cuando esta volteo a encarar directamente al dueño del par de ojos que se posaban en su figura este ser dio un rugido tan estruendoso que logro devastar en cuestión de segundos cristales entero de los edificios, luego de escuchar este rugido y de ver cara a cara el joven no pudo más y sucumbió ante la presión acumulada en su cráneo desmayándose, pero antes de hacerlo a lo lejos se escucho otro rugido, el cual de alguna manera se escucho como una voz familiar decía de manera gentil y casi en suplica-Hijo, ven a mí.

Luego de estos extraños sucesos, nuestro protagonista se levanta con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y, entre algunos quejidos, se logra levantar del suelo solo para darse cuenta de donde se encontraba.

-Pero que mier…-dijo el chico sorprendido al ver el paisaje a su alrededor.

TO BE CONTINUE

Listo esta fue mi primera pequeña contribución, por favor no me coman vivo, se que el trama no es el mejor ni la historia se hila bien pero de algo se comienza ¿no?, espero sugerencias, criticas etc.….Sin más que decirles.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y adiós.


	2. Reconocimiento

Hola a todos estamos en la segunda parte de mi primera entrega así que espero que apoyen esta historia.

YAY MI PRIMER COMENTARIO, GRACIAS POR LEER KRT215 ME AGRADA MUCHO QUE TE HALLA GUSTADO Y PROMETO NO DESEPCIONARTE CON POSTERIORES ENTREGAS.

Sin más preámbulos el capítulo de hoy.

Capitulo 2 Reconocimiento.

-¿Pero qué mierdas acaba de pasar…?-se planto una nueva incógnita el joven ante la situación enfrente del protagonista.

Este ahora se encontraba en un extraño lugar consistido por nada más y nada menos que una extensa planicie llena de pasto, algunas arboledas y uno que otro agujero lleno de agua, este lugar era extrañamente familiar para el chico, hasta que en un momento su cerebro hizo _**crack**_ reconociendo el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¿Acaso estoy en?…-dijo perplejo el joven de traje ante tal ubicación y suceso-en el juego-llego a la conclusión nuestro protagonista.

-Bueno no es como si dejara mucho atrás-dijo despreocupado el joven ante la conclusión a la que llego.

Y así era cierto, algunos dirán que este se encontraba muy tranquilo ante la situación de quedo atrapado de alguna manera en un mundo parecido al de su videojuego favorito, pero, así es este joven, nuestro protagonista no es alguien que se preocupe mucho ante una situación extraña, el solo la afronta hasta el final

Y no era como que dejara mucho de su antigua vida atrás, el vivía solo y no tenía mucho contacto con su familia, no poseía muchos amigos ya que, a pesar de ser callado y reservado, el solo veía a todas las personas, incluyéndose, como seres insignificantes o escoria que cuando tengan la mas mínima oportunidad le harán daño sin dudarlo, y sobre el dinero u objetos materiales, nunca le importo o fue muy apegado a esas cosas, de lo único que lamenta haber dejado en casa son dos cosas, las fotos de su madre y padre y el wi-fi.

Y aprovechando sus conocimientos en el juego se dispuso a avanzar en sus objetivos.

Primero se propuso a recolectar madera talando árboles de los cuales, luego de volver a colocar los brotes que de estos caían, logro reunir una cantidad de 56 bloques de madera y una que otra manzana, dándose cuenta que en el juego eran las cosas fáciles, mas, al estar en este mundo de manera física, se necesitarían de aptitudes físicas reales y, aunque no tanto, precisó un esfuerzo extra para romper dichos bloque solo con los puños Pero antes de hacer el proceso más básico de convertir la madera en tablones se le presento otra pregunta, ¿Cómo? Después de todo en el juego podías aprobar a un inventario tan solo presionando una letra en su teclado, pero, ahora esta era su realidad, no tenía la posibilidad de simplemente presionar una tecla, ahora tena que hacer todo de manera manual en el lugar de esperar que la programación del juego lo resolviera.

Y así fue, meditando logro llegar a una concentración mediante la cual, después de entender y aprender cómo usar dicho recurso, logro divisar frente del mismo un inventario proyectado en el aire como si de un holograma se tratase, aunque, por sospechas del mismo al parecer solo él podía observar dicha ventana.

Sin más se dispuso a interactuar con el mismo, y seleccionando la madera que poseía, la arrastro con su dedo como si estuviera interactuando con su teléfono y la coloco en su pequeño menú de crafteo dando el resultado que todos conocemos y tocando los tablones de madera esto se dispusieron a acomodarse de manera automática en el inventario del joven en el cual se podía ver su cantidad y una pequeña representación no cubica del joven con los típicos espacios a su lado para las armaduras. Y nuevamente repitiendo la misma acción arrastro los tablones de madera hacia su menú de crafteos haciendo que de manera automática esta ocupara todos los espacios, parecía que como esa ventana al ser una representación de su mente ya estaba predilecta a mostrar la formula y objeto que este quería usar, y así dando como resultado una mesa de crafteos que el joven selecciono y guardo.

Con esto ya echo nuestro joven protagonista se dirige a una pequeña colina que se encontraba frente a él y, al ya tener conocimientos de las leyes de este juego, logra romper de a poco los cubos que confirman la tierra y logra crear un pequeño pasillo en el cual al encontrar roca se detiene, saca su mesa de trabajo colocándola en el suelo, y con el simple acto de extender su mano hacia ella y con un poco de concentración logra acceder a su menú, y con la madera crea palos los que combinados con otros 3 cubos de tablones conforman un pico de madera.

Con esta nueva herramienta logra picar de manera lenta pero eficaz la roca a su frente, consiguiendo como resultado que esta se le sea dada en manera de adoquín luego de recogerla del piso en su forma de sub-bloque, con esta acción saco 2 ventajas, al picar toda la roca que se encontraba en un perímetro de 10 bloques x 15 despejo una pequeña zona en la cual podría habitar de manera provisional y con toda esa roca pudo hacer un pico, espada y hacha de roca, 3 hornos y le sobraron algunos bloque. Con la madera que ya poseía hizo una puerta haciendo segura su pequeña vivienda colocando la mesa de trabajo los hornos y 2 cofres grandes que hizo anteriormente en el cual coloco la tierra piedra y madera de sobra.

Este dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde, y armado únicamente con su espada y pico de piedra, salió de la casa en busca de mobs para combatir viendo un escenario en el cual se avistaba la puesta de un ardiente sol que pintaba los azules cielos de un anaranjado cautivante merecedor de ser el foco de atención de cualquier ser capaz de admirar su belleza. Luego de ser testigo de la belleza de la naturaleza y ver como el cielo era iluminado tanto por aquel satélite natural como esas luces brillantes, y corriendo a toda velocidad tratando de tener reconocimiento de la ubicación de su "hogar", se propuso a salir de aventura.

En busca de enemigos que combatir quedo extrañado al solo encontrar animales corrientes de los cuales aprovecho para tener comidas como 16 chuletas de cerdo, 9 rebanadas de carne de vaca, 4 trozos de carne de cordero y 3 de lana para una cama.

Luego de un rato de incesante de búsqueda de enemigos para mantener una batalla encontró una pequeña cueva en la que se adentro en sus entrañas ramificadas encontrando un poco de mineral de carbón picándolo y obteniendo una pequeña cantidad de uno de los recursos más necesarios. Aun descendiendo por los territorios desconocidos de la misma encontró un poco de hierro y con el entusiasmo de encontrar dicho mineral logro sacar todo lo que pudo y cegado por la ambición se puso a buscar aun más teniendo resultados muy positivos saliendo un poco quemado en el proceso por una bola de lava que salió volando en unas de sus expediciones por adentrarse más en la cueva, y saliendo de la misma completamente satisfecho, aunque un poco enojado por no poder encontrar algunas cosas más, emprendía su camino por salir de la cueva en la que se adentro tanto, lo cual fue una mala situación, y después de un rato de caminar en círculos y haberse perdido un poco encontró el camino principal por el cual un poco cansado se dio el proceso de ascender hacia la superficie y luego de descansar un poco por el largo camino y lograr salir de las profundidades de la tierra consumió 2 manzanas para recargar energías e ir corriendo a casa.

En la trayectoria a su hogar que trazaba con su mente mientras recorría su camino hacia la misma paso por una pequeña cueva más en la que se podía ver el fondo y pasando a su lado a simple vista no vio nada interesante así que disponiendo energías a seguir corriendo emprendió camino a casa pero antes de poder mover tan solo un musculo de su posición actual se escucho un pequeño gemido del interior oscuro de la cueva, y preparando su espada para cualquier situación posible o en caso de salir perjudicado de sus acciones a paso lento y seguro entro en la pequeña cueva buscando pista a sus alrededores que puedan decirle la razón de dichos sonidos más solo vio algunas manchas rojas en las paredes y el piso, pensando en que algún mob había echo esto se puso en posición de ataque hasta llegar a la fuentes de los sonidos más nunca habría imaginado lo que sus ojos detallaron en ese momento, la fuente de los sonidos al percatarse de la presencia del chico solo pudo formular una palabra que dejo al chico sorprendido ante la capacidad de esta para comunicarse.

-A-ayu-d-dame-dijo entre gemidos de dolor y notorio llanto esta.

TO BE CONTINUE.

Y buenos gracias por leer esta estúpida y sensual historia esto es todo por ahora. Como siempre espero sus críticas y consejos siempre y cuando sean con una buena intención.

Sé que no ha habido mucho dialogo y más que nada es pura narración pero no puede haber un dialogo si no hay otra persona con que desarrollarlo pero les prometo que eso cambiara en el próximo capítulo en el cual ya empieza lo rico.

Por cierto la clasificación es M debido a no muy lejanos capítulos con una orientación "romántica" ¬u¬.

Sin más, espero que haya sido de su agrado y me despido.

(puta lluvia que me pone pésimo el wi-fi )


	3. Presentaciones

Buenos aquí el tercer capítulo, wow, pensé que después del capítulo 1 me rendiría pero bueno, aquí estoy (no es que esta historia sea muy famosa ni nada)gracias por el apoyo(si es que realmente lo ahí)como sea, el sensual y ricolino cap de hoy.

Capitulo 3 Presentaciones.

-Por fa-favor te lo suplico, ayuda-me-y diciendo esto la silueta (que por ahora de identidad desconocida pal suspenso x3) sucumbió y perdiendo todo rastro de fuerza abalanzándose sobre el suelo, y ante esta nueva situación nuestro protagonista solo se propuso como prioridad el levantar a este ser entre sus brazos y, con toda la fuerza humanamente posible, salió corriendo a gran velocidad hacia su casa alarmado por el hecho de la incesante sensación de humedad en las zonas con la que mantenía contacto con el otro ser y pasando por desiertos, valles y montañas nevadas logro al fin llegar a su pequeña casa improvisada colocando a la figura rescatada en una cama anteriormente creada y con mucho cuidado se dispuso a tratar la numerosa cantidad de heridas lavándolas simplemente con una pequeña cantidad de agua y secándolas con un poco de lana que quedo de sobra.

Y dejando descansar a la desmayada figura sobre la cama para dejarla recuperar sus energías y viéndola durmiendo de manera tan placida solo se generaron dudas en su cabeza sobre la procedencia de su quizás temporal nueva compañía, pero mañana pediría explicaciones, por ahora el también quería descansar, y con otra cama en mano preparado para dormir luego de haber comido una chuleta se recostó en la cama y con su mente nublada por las dudas y posibilidades de su nueva realidad pronto se dejo llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Podemos ver como el sol sale del horizonte haciendo presencia como el astro dominante de los cielos y, comenzando un nuevo día nuestro héroe se levanta con pesadez y de manera torpe como es de costumbre pero al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior activa al 100% su cerebro poniendo atención a la cama a unos pocos bloques lejos de él observando cómo su ocupante aun dormía tranquilamente así que con una preocupación menos tan solo puso un par de chuletas en un horno para cocinarlas e ingerirlas posteriormente.

Saliendo de su casa, dejando a la otra persona descansar, se destino a buscar recursos talando árboles, picando piedra u carbón, buscando comida, cualquier tipo de bloque para construcciones, etc. Y luego de pasar aproximadamente 2 horas con esas directrices decidió volver a casa llevando en su inventario: 127 cubos de roca, 43 cubos de arcilla cruda, 216 cubos de tablones de madera de roble oscuro, 112 cubos de madera de roble oscuro, 31 bloque de mineral de hierro, 56 unidades de carbón, 19 chuletas, 23 unidades de carne de cordero junto a 13 bloques de lana blanca, 12 cortes de carne de vaca, 16 huevos y 14 pedazos de pollo junto a 9 plumas.(los valores están en la cantidad total ya que no puedo dividirlos como en el juego)

Entrando en su pequeña posada se encontró a su nueva compañía aun entre sueños así que guardando, cocinando y fabricando con sus recursos obtenidos, y cansado por su trabajo saliendo de casa se despojo de toda prenda para darse un baño en el rio que mantenía su afluente junto a su casa.

Después de asearse se vistió de nuevo con sus prendas formales y entrando nuevamente a casa posiciono su atención en la cama con el invitado viendo como este comenzaba a tambalearse y despertando recuperando de a poco cordura y uso de razón para encontrarse a nuestro protagonista examinando cada parte de su cuerpo con su mirada.

-¡TU-QUI-QUIEN ESERS!-grito de manera furiosa y sorprendida la otra persona viendo a nuestro protagonista con miedo y rabia.

-La persona que te salvo de morir por un desangramiento-respondió de manera tranquila nuestro joven ante la pregunta de la compañía-quiero que me digas que te sucedió-ordeno de manera seria el protagonista de esta historia ante la curiosidad del estado de heridas de la otra persona.

-Per-perdón, gracias por salvarme, me llamo Mindy es un placer-dijo de manera tímida y con un evidente enrojecimiento en la cara su nueva compañera presentándose ante él.

Mindy, una chica de apariencia joven, quizás de unos 15 años, de un pelo color lila que estaba arreglado en una coleta que apuntaba hacia atrás la cual era sujetada por un par de esferas rojas, piel clara y ojos de un cautivante e hipnotizador color carmesí que parecían cavar a través del alma de la persona que los mirara, su cuerpo atlético y delgado presentaba las curvas de una adolescente de su edad bien desarrollada, el cual era cubierto por un abrigo de color gris con detalles en negro y una pequeña falda de la que después partían unas calcetas que cubrían sus piernas hasta los muslos terminando en un par de zapatos deportivos negros con detalles en gris y blanco, sin duda alguna, esta chica era bella haciendo que a nuestro protagonista se le nublara la mente haciéndolo sentir calor mientras su cara se pintaba de un tenue color rojo luego de detallar la figura de la joven.

-Lo que me paso aun es un poco confuso para mí, pero en el día de ayer estaba tranquila entre cuevas hasta que salí a la superficie cuando vi una criatura extraña volando por los cielos, que después de unos momentos desapareció, y cuando lo hiso una cosa rara de metal parecida a un pequeño golem de hierro me ataco lanzándome bloques, logre huir de él pero en la noche vi como una persona se transformaba una especie de lobo grande y café mientras me atacaba con sus garras, lo mate pero como viste me dejo muy herida-termino de dar su explicación de lo sucedido la nueva chica a su compañero.

-Bueno, lamento lo que te sucedió, pero ya te encuentras bien-dijo el joven de ojos purpuras analizando las palabras de la chica mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba lago entre las cosas de un cofre-supongo que tienes hambre luego de lo que te sucedió-pregunto sacando 3 cortes de carne del cofre el chico para su amiga.

Y recibiendo como repuesta el sonido del estomago de su acompañante resultando en una avergonzada Mindy y una risa por partes de Marcus, este le entrego la carne haciendo que esta de una manera tranquila la consumiera sintiendo como la energía llenaba su cuerpo.

-Gracias-dijo la chica ante la cortesía de su compañero-por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto esta ante la situación de que nuestro joven aun no se había presentado.

-Oh claro-dijo entrando en razón el joven-mi nombre es Marcus-dijo arrodillándose frente a la chica, tomando su mano y besándola en un acto de lo que él consideraba caballerosidad básica sin darse cuenta de que el efecto de sus acciones en la chica hicieron que esta simplemente se sonrojara haciéndola sentir calor y otra emoción aun desconocida.

-Bu-bueno es un pla-cer Marcus-dijo la chica de cabellos lilas con una notoria vergüenza ante la presentación del chico.

-Como sea-dijo parándose Marcus y marchando hacia un cofre y sacando algunas cosas-¿me acompañarías a ir de aventura?-pregunto el joven despojando la vivienda de cualquier mueble llenando su inventario.

Y sorprendida por la pregunta solo alcanzo a responder un "claro" sin siquiera saber porque, apenas conocía a este individuo y ya había aceptado salir de viaje con él, una extraña fuerza la arrastraba a querer estar con este, de que sea ella quien lo acompañe, de ser ella lo que él siempre pensara ,quería ser ella su mundo, así que inspirada por esta emoción que la llenaba de felicidad tan solo al estar al lado de este joven ,decidió seguirlo en sus aventuras, ser su compañera y quizás algún día ser _**algo más que una miga…**_

Y saliendo por la puerta empezaron su expedición manteniendo una conversación fluida mientras mantenían su rumbo hacia el horizonte, mientras el chico iba en busca del éxtasis de la emoción y la adrenalina, su acompañante solo quería sentir esa emoción de estar al lado de una persona especial, solo lo seguía por sentir un nuevo sentimiento creciendo en su interior quizás… _ **¿Amor?.**_

Ese sentimiento que todo ser en su existencia merece experimentar al menos una vez, aquel que nos obliga a cometer actos de locura solo por complacer a alguien, ese sentimiento que te hace querer hacer feliz al otro antes de ser feliz tu.

Pero como un sentimiento tan fuerte podía aparecer solo de manera tan espontanea, apenas conocía a este joven y ya sentía una atracción natural hacia el mismo, ¿Cómo puede ser?, ¿Cómo aparece tan rápido?, ¿será esto amor lo que siento?, eran esas y mas las dudas que rodaban en la cabeza de Mindy, pero este será un sentimiento que solo el tiempo y acciones hará que florezca o se marchite…solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Eeeeeeen fiiiiin y este fue el capítulo de hoy, espero que fuera de su agrado, como siempre espero criticas y consejos. no se si muchos lean esto pero si alguien fanatico del anime lo ve, tengo pensado hacer un fanfic de Kaneki x Touka de tokio ghoul.

me despido sin mas noticias.

.


End file.
